The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to a network-on-chip (NoC) using temperature-effect-inversion and an operation method thereof.
Recently, the number of hardware modules (e.g., Intellectual Property (IP) integrated in a system-on-chip (SoC) is rapidly increasing. Therefore, the importance of communication architecture connecting hardware modules is also increasing. A bus is used as an interconnector inside a SoC. However, the data exchange protocol of the bus is limited in terms of data transmission speed and throughput. A network-on-chip (NoC) for providing a high degree of scalability even with the rapid increase of hardware modules is proposed as a breakthrough to these limitations and is becoming increasingly popular.
However, as the number of hardware modules increases and the communication throughput increases according thereto, the amount of power used by the NoC is known to be 30 to 40% of the total single-chip system. Therefore, in order to reduce the power consumption of the system, reducing the power consumed by the NoC is becoming an important issue.